Goodbye, My Friends
by DragonDashi
Summary: Yo so this is a one shot Harry Potter doc where Harry realizes what Dumbledoor's been planning and he is MAD. And yeah it's really short and I kinda hate it but OH WELL TOO LATE. Dumbledore bashing.


**Hey, so a quick heads up; this is from** ** _before_** **the final battle so Remus and Tonks have not yet died, and that is why they are mentioned as if they were alive. Ok? Good.**

 **Also all credits to J.K. Rowling for creating the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life. Never. Not when the Dursleys insulted my family, not even that time I learned about Snape's past. I was angry then, believe me. I just didn't show it.

Well now it's worse than that. I'm pretty sure I've gone beyond anger and into a stage of absolute hatred. Dumbledore… I could kill him. No, forget killing, I will straight up murder him, torture his stupid lying face until he screams for mercy. Which I would do, if he weren't already dead.

I can find some consolation in the fact that he's probably gone to Hell. That's nice.

Wait, no, you don't know why I hate him. I'm quite sure none of you have any understanding of anything I just said. Oh well.

Alright, from the beginning. Dumbledore, the man everyone worshipped, who killed Grindelwald, who was seen as "the greatest wizard alive" is a lying, cheating old bastard. And you better believe me when I say this; he tricked all of you. Because guess what, I'm going to be walking to my death tonight.

All my life I thought, wow, I could have a better life after this, can't I? Won't things get better after the war? Maybe, I'll have a chance to grow up and fit my father's legacy. Haha, if you thought all that was possible, you were wrong.

I've been set up my entire life. I've been set up to die. Tonight. Tonight, I am supposed to go into the forbidden forest, face Voldemort, and die. End of story. Why? Because I've got a damn horcrux in my skull that's why. Remember that wild goose chase, running around, trying to find all of them? Well, the jokes on us. The most important one was right here in front of our eyes.

Remember Dumbledore's death, how we all cried our eyes out over him? Well, weren't we wrong. He did all of this. He knew what was going on, but he didn't try to help. He just let it be. In his insane, twisted mind, he thought, "oh, sacrifices must be made. Let's just kill Voldemort. It doesn't matter if the boy Lily gave her life to save dies, no, let's just waste all these deaths for one!" I don't see how he didn't think of it! In giving my life, he nullifies James, Lily, Sirius, Fred, Cedric, Hedwig, Moody, Dobby, Colin, and everyone else's sacrifices. The ones that they made for me, to save _me_. And also, why did Dumbledore allow us, three students, to go out into a world on the brink of war and find _horcruxes_? And destroy them? I mean, if he were really as great as he is then why did he let us do it? I'm quite sure he knew something was up when Tom Riddle's diary was destroyed. Why did he stay put like a sack of shite?

Hermione, I'm sure you'll be able to put the pieces together. You'll understand. Ron, just ask her. All the crap with Snape and that dumb old coot… Ugh.

Wait, no, this was meant to be my will. Sorry, I fell off track a little, but can you really blame me? Anyway, here we are.

I would like to leave fifty percent of the potter family fortune to Ronald Weasley for sticking by my side through everything, even the end.

The other fifty percent I will leave to Hermione Granger for the same reasons.

Thirty five percent of the Black family fortune I will leave to Neville Longbottom. You really deserve it, Neville. Honestly.

Twenty percent of the Black family fortune will be left to the Weasley family for accepting me as one of them.

Thirty percent of the Black family fortune shall be given to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks for being an amazing professor and so much more.

Ten percent of the Black family fortune I will leave to Minerva McGonagall for just everything you've done for everyone.

The remaining five percent will be given to Hogwarts, School of Magic for accepting me and allowing me to be who I really am; a wizard.

To Ginny Weasley I leave you my undying love and invisibility cloak. I know you will find a use for it. In addition, you will now take possession of both the Potter family crest and the Black family crest and will now be deemed as lady of both houses. Honestly, Ginny. Did you really expect anything else?

To Neville Longbottom I leave the Sword of Gryffindor. You will use it effectively. I just know. It's like a gut feeling.

To Oliver Wood; you can have my broom. I know you'll become a great Quidditch player, and while you may not even use it, I hope you take it as a token of our friendship.

To George Weasley, I leave you my Marauder's Map. I mean, it wasn't exactly mine to begin with, really.

To Luna Lovegood I leave my wand. I don't know why or how, but I have a feeling that you would like it.

And, to Dudley Dursley, I leave you anything of your choice that hasn't already been mentioned. I saw your change of heart at the end. Don't worry, brother. I forgive you.

To Petunia and Vernon Dursley, I leave you nothing. That's right, nothing, you abusive, racist bastards. Good riddance.

To the people who will be fighting in the upcoming battle, because I know it will arrive soon; I believe in all of you. Honestly, you've survived the previous years. You can survive this one.

Oh, by the way, my witnesses were Professor McGonagall (she will be bringing this to you and reading it out loud. Thank you, Professor) and Remus Lupin (love you Moony). Their signatures will be on the pack page.

Now, down to business. What I am about to do should buy you an hour or so. As soon as you all are finished with this, do exactly what I say, understand? Good, I know you will.

First off, reinforce barriers. This is most important. Any moderately strong forces should put forth efforts into this. I know this will sound harsh, but forget about you sprained arm or whatever. Drink a potion, get to work. Transfigure walls, barriers, traps, anything. George, I am proud to say many of your store items will be of great assist here. Those firecrackers…. Yes.

Secondly, fix up as many people as possible. The coming battle will be worse. Anyone fit to fight should be set up. If you are not missing a major body part, please, get yourself a potion, a splint, and brace yourself. We need you.

Third; protect younger students. Those unable to fight, or too young to must be protected at all costs. Hogwarts was trusted with their safety, and we will not let their parents down. I would say the Slytherin dorms are by far the safest. They are deeper, easier to defend, and if I know Slytherin, they will come up with all sorts of clever tricks and traps to keep everyone safe. Forget house prejudice; many of these students might be fighting against their mums and dads. Can you imagine that? Please, I know they will not betray us. Just this once, trust everyone in our ranks.

Finally, the last step, and for some, the most important because it will determine my future; once everything is done and checked, go up to the Astronomy Tower… and look for my body. Just trust me guys… Please.

Anyway, if it's not there, then chances are that I have survived the process. This will make life go either of two ways for all of you; easier, or harder. If I am not in fact dead from what I will do, then you'll bet Voldemort will be dead… But only after the coming battle. However, we still have sadistic murderers on the loose, and there will be the difficult task of finding and exterminating them. You can bet that you will probably never see or hear from me again.

If my body is there, then George and Professor McGonagall know what to do. Go ask him. Hermione will have a good idea as well. I'm sorry everyone, I am running out of time. Everything will make some sort of sense when it is all done and accounted for.

Ron, mate, you have been my best friend from the start. You know what you want. Go for it. I believe in you. Neville, you have the strength. If my body is found then you will have to do what you were destined for. Go do it. I know you can. Hermione, stay strong, if not just for everyone else. You're the brains of the operation, we need you to be at your top performance. George; come on George. You will get through this. You have friends and family who love you, and will support you through everything. Life will get better. Luna, I know you'll understand. You understood me the best from the beginning, and for that, I thank you. Ginny… I love you. But, darling, you need to move on. Please. Find someone else who will love you just as much as I do and will forever. All of you. Find yourself a new life, and make it ten times better than before. Breath. Be happy. Live.

Signed,

Harry James Potter


End file.
